Dilandau3000
Dilandau3000, real name Sven Groot, is a Dutch LPer who specializes in the Myst franchise (especially Riven). He also enjoys graphic adventure games such as those from Sierra. He is also a fan of science fiction, especially Star Trek. He lived in Japan for awhile, but moved back to Europe after several years. He always opens his videos with "Welcome back.". Calls his channel "The Guild of Let's Players", after the various guilds in the Myst canon. He notes every game's flaws and gives his honest opinions. He is very thorough with his commentary. He always ends his videos with "in the next video", except in Mass Effect where he simply has one long video cut into several parts (with occasional videos starting with "Welcome back"). He currently has 10,000 subscribers on YouTube. Despite being Dutch, he is extremely fluent in English. He very seldom uses swear words. He currently works as a video game programmer. Games LPed Obduction- Several episodes are with his wife Emily. He loves the game and claims it does exactly what the Myst games did, although there are a few nitpicks such as the number system. His name is in the credits because he again backed the Kickstarter. He thinks the game is beautiful. He points out that Soria was supposed to be another world but due to lack of funding is desolate and empty. At the end he provides a choice for the viewer that can either link to the good or bad ending. Dreamfall: Chapters- His name is in the credits because he backed the Kickstarter. He doesn't like the autosave feature because if he makes a mistake during the LP he can't go back and correct it. Myst: Masterpiece Edition- contains a bonus episode where he plays the bonus age Rime in RealMyst. The viewer is provided with a choice of whether to free Sirrus or Achenar, or to use the third book (which gives the good ending). At the end of the good ending, he provides a link back to his Riven LP for a continuation. Riven- his first LP and favorite of the Myst series. Myst III: Exile- done several years after his last Myst LP after telling people to stop bugging him about it. His main comment is that it feels more like "Uru 2". Myst IV: Revelation Myst V: End of Ages Uru: Complete Chronicles- as well as various videos featuring him playing Uru Live with a guest. He doesn't like the console-oriented controls. The Colonel's Bequest King's Quest series- he hates the fifth game but really likes the sixth. He claims the second is too much like the first and doesn't care for the seventh. Plays the SCI remake of the first. Points out Cedric as being a meme, including adopting the "Poisonous snake!" comment as a running gag in subsequent LPs. Notes when making certain mistakes can render a game unwinnable. Space Quest series- plays the VGA remake of the first because he likes it better, especially the music. Doesn't like the third game. Fast forwards through various arcade sequences due to bad luck, although he ends up skipping the Monolith Burger sequence in Space Quest 6, thinking he made the game unwinnable by getting one buckazoid fewer than required to progress the game (you can go back and get the job again, he later notes). By skipping the sequence, he receives fewer points but doesn't care. Gives Captain Quirk from Space Quest V a voice similar to Kirk from Star Trek, on which the character is based. Also gives Cliffy a Scottish accent as the character is based on Scotty. Doesn't understand why Space Quest 6 tries to act as if Space Quest V didn't exist, claiming Space Quest V is a perfectly fine game. Notes when mistakes can make the games unwinnable. Police Quest series- although he has stated he has no interest in doing the SWAT series. In the first game, he fast forwards through the poker sequence due to bad luck. It was one of the first games he ever played. He uses Bad Boys from Cops as the theme to his first video and the end of his last video. Portal- points out the "cake is a lie" meme, but notes how old it has become. Portal 2- expresses annoyance with Whatley (which he admits he doesn't know how to pronounce). Mass Effect trilogy- compares the complexity of its canon to that of Star Trek. Admits at the start it fits all his criteria for a good game, including having a good story and likable characters. His favorite characters are Garrus and Tali. Notes that despite its M rating the game is not very graphic. Each LP contains bonus episodes where he reads the codex. Gabriel Knight trilogy The Longest Journey- He really enjoys the game, the humor, and the characters. He says that the game lives up to its genre really well. Dreamfall- He doesn't like the controls, which were more designed for use on a console than a PC. His opinions are divided, especially after preordering the game after being excited due the game's release seven years after the first. He does not like the fighting feature. Despite his disappointment with the game then, he loves it today. He loves the graphics except for the character models being reused and the tendency for people to disappear when they leave the area. Explains that Ragnar Tørnquist regrets that it is not explained well how the Static is affecting life in Stark. He also does not like the camera controls. He also doesn't like how you can talk to complete strangers at random. He claims that the diary entries are pointless because they are more subtle and more to-the-point when the game is more direct anyway as to what you're supposed to do. Star Trek: the Next Generation- A Final Unity- He is a major Star Trek fan Blade Runner External Links https://www.youtube.com/user/Dilandau3000/ YouTube Channel Category:Let's Player